Occupational Hazards
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: AU to ANH. A somewhat different take on Princess Leia's rescue.


Occupational Hazards

Occupational Hazards

Title: Occupational Hazards  
Author(s): Juliet3:16  
Timeframe: ANH  
Characters: Vader, Leia, Han, Obi, Luke, Chewie  
Genre: Drama, action Adventure  
Keywords: Dare Challenge, AU  
Summary: An AU take on Princess Leia's rescue and Obi Wan's confrontation with Vader in ANH. (I did combine two scene rewrites instead of one. I hope that's okay)  
Notes: This is my Dare Challenge response as follows:

_George Lucas has confessed to us that for a time he had considered making the people of Tatooine midgets. An interesting thought, eh? Maybe they would have been kind of like Hobbits._

There are certainly Little People in the series: the Jawas, the Ewoks. But how much more different would the Star Wars series have been if the stars were Little People? That would have included Anakin Skywalker. He was certainly a resident of Tatooine. How much less…or more…frightening would a midget Darth Vader have been? What about Padmé—would she have been a midget too, perhaps a resident of Tatooine herself? And as for Leia and Luke—how much more ridiculous would Leia look with those huge buns on her head? Would Han still fall in love with her? Would Han still have been a normal-sized man? What would happen to Luke? With such a short stature, would he still be allowed into an X-wing to blow up the Death Star? Perhaps he would be provided with a down-scaled X-wing to meet his shorter standards.

I dare you to write at least one scene from A New Hope, starring Little People.  
You must include:

-An average-sized Han, Ben Kenobi and Chewbacca  
-A down-sized Darth Vader, Luke and Leia.  
-Oh, and one more thing: it can't be 'humor'.

Occupational Hazards.

The three heroes raced down the corridor to the cell block that supposedly carried Princess Leia. Han hoped they found her soon because it was getting hot underneath all this Stormtrooper armor. He could have welcomed some help in pulling off the 'prisoner drop off,' but Chewie was way too tall to pull off the armor and Luke, well there was a reason that Tattonie was called the Land of the Little People.

When they got to the cell block they found that common sense didn't work on the Stormtroopers so Chewie did what came naturally. Amid the chaos, Luke raced to the cell Princess Leia was in. Biting back a curse, Han followed the boy that he promised the wizard Kenobi that he would watch over. Sliding into the cell block, Han got a shock.

"Aw, geez, she's a midget too!" Han swore.

Princess Leia Organa looked at Han with disdain. "My parents called it a genetic malformity," she sniffed. She looked at Luke. "Are you not a little short to be a stormtrooper?"

"I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you!"

"You two must be related," Han muttered. Then winced as a bolt came way too close to his shoulder for his comfort.

"Come on! Let's get out of here before were all singed. Hopefully Kenobi fixed that tractor beam."

"General Kenobi is here?" Princess Leia asked, the disdain gone from her eyes.

"Yes, but if we don't get back to the _Falcon_ and he hasn't dismantled that tractor beam, we'll all meet somewhere in the nine Correlian Hells. Now come on!" Han said, a few more blaster bolts emphasizing his words.

They reached the _Falcon_ in under an hour, somehow managing to avoid many traps and only getting separated once. Somehow they managed to avoid the trash compactor that was a floor below where they had gotten pinned down by Stormtrooper blasters. Good thing too, Han wouldn't have been able to live with himself if Luke and Leia had managed to fall in there.

As they neared the _Falcon_ they heard a zinging sound in the air, they turned around and saw Kenobi fighting with a guy dressed in black half his size. Everybody had stopped to watch the fascinating fight, including the stormtroopers. The man in black seemed to have a perpetually angry expression on his face.

"Ben!" Luke shouted.

That had been an error, for as Obi - Wan Kenobi turned around to look in the direction of the small boy, the Man in Black jumped up in air and sliced Kenobi's lightsaber hand off!

"Ben!" Luke shouted again this time looking like he was getting ready to bolt after the man who had injured his teacher.

Han, seeing the droids and Leia were already on board, grabbed a struggling Luke and motioned to Chewie.

"Get the _Falcon_ started and let's get out of here!" Han barked to his old friend.

Setting an angry Luke down on the deck, he gave the boy a sad stare.

"I'm sorry, Luke, there's nothing we could have done." Han told him before going to the cockpit with Chewie.

* * *

Obi - Wan felt nothing but pain in his shoulder the instant Vader's lightsaber sliced into it. Oddly enough he could still feel his arm, even though it was a few feet away and already turning blue.

He knew it was his own fault. He let himself be distracted by Luke's shout and let Vader take advantage of that.

Obi Wan managed to pull himself into a seated position against one wall of the Death Star. He then stared into the yellow eyes of the pint - sized tyrant of the galaxy known as Darth Vader.

"Now, I will have my revenge, Master," spat out the former Anakin Skywalker as he once again ignited his Lightsaber.

Whoever sent this, you are EVIL. I hope you're happy with the result.


End file.
